Various devices have been used in the past to hold the head of a person or animal in position while work is being performed thereon. Most previous head restraint devices permit some maneuverability of the head, though such manipulation has been limited to one or two directions without permitting freedom of movement in several directions simultaneously. Generally, it is desirable to be able to move the head upwardly and downwardly, to turn the head from one side to another, and to tilt the head from one side to another so as to permit the head to be properly presented for the work to be performed thereon.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved head restrainer in which the head of an animal can be manipulated in various directions.
A futher objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal head restrainer in which the head can be raised and lowered, as well as turned and tilted from one side to another.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal head restrainer which will accommodate animals of various sizes.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal head restrainer which will support the head of an animal while the animal is anesthetized.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of an animal head restrainer which permits easy manipulation of the head into the desired position for work thereon.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the detailed description of the animal head restrainer.